


Kara, Lucy, and the Principal`s office

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Microficlets, superlane, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: a little bit of SuperLane Fluff to get you through the day.I was going through my files when I found this; it is from an incomplete Superlane series. It was originally a series of interconnected microficlets but, hey, it fits here so why not? The rest of the series is under 'Superlane by MMJohns'PS the superlane ABO I wrote ages ago should now be available to read assuming I've fixed things correctly





	Kara, Lucy, and the Principal`s office

If there was one thing that Kara and Lucy never expected it was to get a call from Alex's principal. Sure their daughter takes heavily after her namesake, but Kara has also spent years teaching her how to control not just herself but her powers. Although they can't help but think it has something to do with the fact that Alex and Maggie's son Jerimiah had started just days previously.

When they arrive, they enter the office, and the sight that greets them freezes them motionless. In the corner of the room by the principal's door is little Alex holding Jerimiah against her chest. She smooths his hair back while glaring at the other side of the room. Across the room are 5 older boys, all looking to be at least three years older than Alex. They huddle together terrified of the little girl as she sits there in her cardigan and glasses glaring at them.

As soon as they enter the principal's office, he begins "your daughter violently assaulted…"

"Let me stop you right there," Lucy says assuming her command tone promptly shutting the principal up 

She glares daggers at him as she continues "out there is our 10-year-old daughter who is holding her 6-year-old cousin who looks like he has been hit. Then on the other side of the room are five, FIVE, teenage boys.”

The man at least has the decency to look abashed as Lucy says “and you, have the gall to try and blame this on our daughter? Now I don't know about you, but I can't imagine what the media would say if they found out you were trying to blame a little girl for defending her cousin."

The man blanches but in a rare show of anger Kara says "I can, Ms Grant loves these stories. Although the principal involved usually ends up fired and the school under review."

He seems to understand the threat in Kara`s tone as he asks "Are you threatening me?"

Kara gives a saccharine sweet smile as she says "Never, just advising you to consider your next words carefully."

When they eventually leave Alex is let off with a warning and all the boys are subsequently expelled. And even though Kara and Lucy don't condone fighting and ground Alex for a week they pointedly look the other way when her aunt Maggie takes her out for ice cream the next day


End file.
